Dream
by SnowAyumi
Summary: It's just an ordinary story. RXR please! My first story, don't go hard on me. Rated T for language. Oh, and there's Adventure for genre too!
1. Prologue

_**Dream**_

_Where wonders will never cease_

**SnowAyumi**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

_**Prologue**_

**-Maple Island, South Perry Ship-**

"I really will miss you guys." Kurosawa Ayumi said. She was Level Eight, and ready to go to Victoria Island to change her job to a Magician, leaving all her siblings on Maple Island.

All of her seven siblings were there. Kurosawa Higuchi was also becoming a Magician, but her Level was only Seven. Kurosawa Yuri was Level Six, and had two more levels to become a Magician.

Ayumi sadly climbed up the South Perry ship, and two more people boarded the ship. She waved sadly to her seven standing siblings.

Then, she tried cheering herself up. After all, she could meet them at Victoria Island soon.

She sat down on the floor of the ship, looking ahead towards Victoria Island.

The two girls, who also boarded the ship, was going to be Magicians, too.

"What's your name?" A girl who had a high black ponytail said to Ayumi. "Kurosawa Ayumi." she said, trying to let the lump in her throat loose.

"Oh. My name is Nakamura Miharu." she said. She noticed that Ayumi was down.

"Ayumi-chan, are you okay?" Ayumi nodded.

The other girl, who had a curly brown ponytail, said, "My name is Sakura Akitmitsu. Well, I think all of us are going to be a Magician, am I right?"

Ayumi and Miharu nodded.

"I'm going to the Ellinia School for training my magic powers." Ayumi said.

"Me too." the both of them chorused. Then, the three of them laughed together.

And Ayumi had made two friends so fast.

**-Maple Island-**

Yuri sobbed quietly as the seven siblings left South Perry.

Higuchi tried to calm her down. "Come on, Yuri. We will be there soon. I'll have to level one more time, you have to level two more times, and we can go to Ellinia and meet Ayumi."

Michiyo began stabbing a Red Snail. "That's right, Yumi. Higuchi's right."

Akimoto clumsily went straight into a Shroom. She rubbed her wound and stabbed the running little Shroom.

Kairi was through hitting a Red Snail and leveled up, making all her siblings congratulate her. She was at Level Eight, but she was going to be an Archer.

Yuri had leveled and there was another congratulation word for the six siblings to yell.

And Yuri thought, _Maybe I'll fight my way to Ellinia, that'll make me meet Ayumi!_

**-Victoria Island, Lith Harbour-**

Miharu looked closely at the map that the pilot had given them, in case they lost their way.

"We should go there - no, no, there - no, wait, I think it's here." Miharu kept thinking out loud and denying what she thought.

"We should go down the ship first." Ayumi suggested, sweat threatening her to drop across her forehead. She looked slightly at an annoyed pilot, who was supposed to take the ship back to South Perry.

The three trooped down from the ship, Miharu pondering over the map. She walked right into a professional, who was a Hermit. Miharu squeaked out a "sorry", the professional glared at them, and the three sat down on the bench to ponder over the map.

They were discussing deeply when suddenly a man at a booth yelled, "Taxi to travel to Ellinia, Henesys, Kerning and Perion!"

The booth had a title above. It was written: _Taxi Booth_.

Ayumi stood up, walked to the booth and asked the fee for Ellinia.

"It's one thousand mesos for each fee, but since you all are still Beginners, I shall give you a special ninety percent discount." the man replied. Ayumi winked at Miharu and Akimitsu.

Akimitsu and Miharu walked to the booth and the three went to Ellinia.

**-Victoria Island, Ellinia-**

They climbed ropes and ladders, and rested on a bench, panting.

After five minutes of rest, they climbed and reached Grendel's school. They entered it and saw a few Beginners seated in the seats that Grendel had provided.

Ayumi, Miharu, and Akimitsu sat next to each other, talking quietly, in fear of what Grendel could punish them.

When the bell finally rang, Grendel looked up and sighed.

"Ah, a new class, once again. So, all of you want to be a Magician, and you want to know more about Magicians before you get your wish granted?" Grendel asked, a wise note in his voice.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, we should begin."

And the day was followed with lessons on how to use magic at the right time and many more.

**-Maple Island-**

At last, Yuri and Higuchi got to Level Eight. Others were Level Ten. They trooped to South Perry and got on board, excited.

They had been bored since Maple Island wasn't much exciting, but they were going, to the public Victoria Island, not the puny little Maple Island that only Beginners were invited.

Yuri was most excited. She was going to be a Magician. But, now, Ayumi would have been at Level Ten already. Although Yuri was the smallest, Higuchi was second smallest, Shiori third, Kairi fourth, Akimoto third, Yumi second, Michiyo first and Ayumi was the biggest, the fact of their levels were same because they all waited for each other.

**-Victoria Island, Ellinia-**

People who had just became Magicians all piled out of Grendel's school, excited. Like usual, Miharu, Akimitsu and Ayumi walked together down to the South Forest.

"I can't believe it," Akimitsu exclaimed. "We're already Magicians. And we're going out to the South Forest!"

Ayumi giggled.

The three of them stepped into the Forest, meeting some professionals on their way to the Slime Cave.

Ayumi's phone rang all of a sudden.

"Hello?" Ayumi spoke. "Ayumi? Oh. We're at Lith Harbour now! I'm so happy! Higuchi and Yuri are coming to Ellinia now."

"Okay. Let's meet at Slime Cave later, okay?" On the other line, Michiyo frowned. "Oh, but we're going to seperate. Let's meet at Lith Harbour then, shall we?"

Ayumi absent-mindedly nodded her head, then she remembered Michiyo couldn't see her. "Hai."

She cut the line. Akimitsu was staring admiringly at her.

"You have a _phone_?" Akimitsu whispered.

"Um. Yeah." Ayumi said. "I have one too." Miharu added.

"Oh." Akimitsu looked downright sad.

Ayumi walked along with the two and raised an eyebrow. "Nande?"

"What?"

"Nande? It means why in Japanese." Ayumi explained.

"Oh. I was just surprised to see you have a phone. My family isn't rich. We live in Kerning City. It's too dirty, so we moved to Henesys. That time, I was still in my Mum's stomach and we were rich. My Father loves to gamble. He went to gamble one day and came back with no money. My parents are still going fine in Henesys." She sighed.

"And they had brought me to Maple Island and waited for me. Now, I'll have to get to Level Ten and go visit my parents."

Miharu had already stopped her tracks, shaking with rage. The two looked at her.

"Akimitsu, _how_ did your parents brought you to Maple Island?" Miharu asked quietly.

"Throwing me there." Akimitsu said flatly.

"Then, _why_ couldn't they keep you at their home?"

**I do think it's lame. I can't think how to improve it. Please don't hesitate to point out any mistakes, spelling errors or grammar mistakes. Thanks. ) Oh, and by the way, review please[Psst, it's my first time making a fanfic, so relax on me. Thankz!**

**Love,**

**SnowAyumi.**


	2. Arrival Of Ayumi's Siblings

_**Dream**_

_Where wonders will never cease_

**SnowAyumi**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

_**Arrival of Ayumi's Siblings**_

_**Flashback**_

_Miharu had already stopped her tracks, shaking with rage. The two looked at her._

_"Akimitsu, how did your parents brought you to Maple Island?" Miharu asked quietly._

_"Throwing me there." Akimitsu said flatly._

_"Then, _why_ couldn't they keep you at their home?"_

_**Now**_

"B-b-because, I don't even know..." Akimitsu's voice trailed away.

Ayumi patted her back. "Come on, guys. We should really get to Lith Harbour now."

Miharu and Akimitsu followed Ayumi towards the town.

After all, they didn't even get to Slime Cave. Might as well meet up at Lith Harbour.

**-Victoria Island, Lith Harbour-**

Michiyo waited impatiently. She folded her arms, tapped her foot on the pavement, walked around..

"Come on. Just wait." Akimoto said.

Michiyo was a Thief. Yumi was a Warrior. Akimoto was at the Athena Pierce, say, _flattened_ by the eager wanting-to-become-Archers teenagers. In about five minutes, Akimoto finally came out of that flooding-with-teenagers house, panting. She had became an Archer, and proudly held up her plain blue bow.

Kairi also had been an Archer, too. Shiori had became a Thief, Higuchi and Yuri were Magicians.

As the rest all had not taken lessons, they all had been at Lith Harbour since then. Finally, the three came.

"Oh, Ayumi!" Yuri squealed and ran to her instantly the moment she spotted Ayumi. Ayumi squeezed her and let go.

"Omigosh. You guys had changed jobs!" Ayumi gasped at each of her siblings' appearance.

The eight siblings were so happy to see each other, that they didn't care about Akimitsu and Miharu. Akimitsu and Miharu felt left out.

"If we aren't wanted, let's go training." Miharu whispered to Akimitsu, loud enough for Miharu to hear over the racket Ayumi and her siblings were making.

"Okay." Akimitsu nodded uncertainly. "But, we have to tell Ayumi."

Miharu waved her suggestion away with a waving hand. "She doesn't even want us. Let's go." Miharu trooped off for the Taxi Booth. Akimitsu hesitated, looked back at the cheering siblings one more time, and followed Miharu, hesitating at every step she took.

**-Victoria Island, Henesys-**

"Um - why are we here?" asked Akimitsu timidly.

"We're here," Miharu flipped her ponytail back, preventing it from sticking to her sweating neck. "To meet your parents."

Akimitsu's face totally changed at the word of her "parents".

"What's wrong?" Miharu asked, letting her hair down and tying it up again.

"Uh - be right back. Bathroom." Akimitsu let out a uneasy laugh and a smile and ran down Henesys's pavement, heading for the bathroom way, but she stopped halfway and hid under some stacks of hay.

She leaned against the stacks of hay, and released a tiny guilt of sigh. She had just walked out on Ayumi without telling her, and no way she would go to visit her - ugh - parents.

She tyed her brown ponytail to a side curly one and began to stand up, heading for the direction of Miharu slowly.

**-Victoria Island, Lith Harbour-**

It had been half an hour since Ayumi had been celebrating with her siblings.

They had bought chocolate, munching on it and sitting on benches or standing or crouching.

"I can't wait when we reach Level Thirty," Akimoto sighed and leaned against a wall. "That'd go right down cool and go to Ludibrium and meet our parents."

Higuchi nodded, agreeing.

Ayumi hadn't spoke for a while.

Michiyo had opened her mouth to say something to Ayumi when she saw a speck of shine on Ayumi's face.

"Ayumi?"

Ayumi rubbed her eyes and perched her head up.

"Hai?"

"Daijoubu?"

"Ii-e. Miharu and Akimitsu left me." Ayumi said sadly and rubbed her eyes, trying to let her lump in her throat gone and trying to get her eyes dry, trying to prevent her eyes from filling and leaking with tears.

"We'll find them!" Kairi said suddenly. She took out a folded map from her Archer's skirt pocket and unfolded it.

"Who's a Magician and knows how to get eight of us into the place where Miharu and Akimitsu is?" Kairi looked around and chose Ayumi.

" _Please get the eight of us,  
To the bright old forest,_

_Where Nakamura Miharu and Sakura Akimitsu are,  
Therefore teleport us over there. _"

Ayumi tapped her wooden wand on the map eight times, and chanting magic words.

She stopped and suddenly all of them had gone to Henesys.

Kairi folded the map and stuffed it in her pocket, keeping a keen look-out for the two girls.

Ayumi suddenly dragged the eight of them behind a huge stack of hay.

"They're out of the Mushroom Park," Ayumi whispered. "They must be questing."

"Oh, so if they are, what really-" Akimoto had said loudly.

"Shh!" the seven hushed her, their index fingers on their lips. Yumi added a bonk on her head.

"So, if they are-" Akimoto lowered her voice too far low.

"Louder. Normal whispering, monkey." Higuchi whispered.

**-Henesys Market-**

"Man. I have to sell these stuff. Hold these bags for me, would you?" Miharu said and left Akmitsu alone with her own bags and walked in the Henesys Armor/Equipment shop, wanting to sell the rubbish she got.

Akimitsu sighed. Maybe she should really visit her parents.

_**Flashback**_

"_No_! I won't go there!" Akimitsu yelled.

Miharu had insisted she should visit, and now she protested.

And an arguement had formed up.

_**Now**_

Ayumi suddenly followed them, motioning her sisters to quiet down.

"Miharu! Akimitsu!" Ayumi yelled, not caring whether people passing by staring at her.

Akimitsu dropped the bags, and the goods inside spilled out over the grass.

Miharu, who was in the shop, pressed her nose against the window and ran out of the shop.

"Akimitsu! You should take care of this! Pick it up!" Miharu yelled.

Akimitsu slowly faced her.

"I - am not your maid," Akimitsu faced the "audience". "Get out of here _right now_!" her voice had a piercing note in it.

The people left.

Ayumi's siblings crawled behind the stacks of hay and stood up, dusting the hay off.

"Gomenasai, Ayumi." Akimitsu apologised.

"What'd you think you're-" Miharu yelled.

" _Magic, oh, magic, help me raise the girl in front of me,_

_She's cursed, behalf the power, I raise my wand,_

_Like a lullaby song, _

_I begin the spell,_

_That falls to her,_

_Remember, she's cursed,_

_Emogihas! _"

Akimitsu pointed her wooden wand at Miharu, and Miharu fell into deep sleep.

"She's being cursed by a darned old witch." she explained, when she saw Ayumi's surprised face.

"Why did you leave me?" Ayumi asked.

Akimitsu opened her mouth to explain, when she heard footsteps softly walking to the shop.

**Gosh. Those magic chants.. I had pulled them out from the air. Anyways. Review please, tell me what you think of. Thanks. Ciaoz. Seeya next chapter!**

**Love,**

**SnowAyumi.**


	3. The Meeting

_**Dream**_

_Where wonders will never cease_

**SnowAyumi**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

_**The Meeting**_

_**Flashback**_

_"Why did you leave me?" Ayumi asked._

_Akimitsu opened her mouth to explain, when she heard footsteps softly walking to the shop._

_**Now**_

"M-mum?" Sakura Akimitsu squeaked out, when she saw a familiar face.

"Oh - who's this? Is it my dear Akimitsu?" A woman, who looked like she was at her twenties, looked at Akimitsu.

"Get - away - from - me." Akimitsu whispered suddenly, dropping her wand, which clattered on to the grass. She backed away a few steps, picked her wand up and ran away, tears leaking from her eyes.

Kurosawa Ayumi stared after the running figure. Then, she dropped her wand, picked Miharu up and laid her on a bench nearby.

"Yuri, call Dr. Niora. Michiyo, help Akimoto take care of Miharu and Mrs. Sakura. Higuchi, Yumi, you two follow me. We're going after that girl." Ayumi nodded her head towards the running figure, which was disappearing quickly.

Then, she turned to Mrs. Sakura. "Gomenasai for everything. We'll get her back. I'm sure she wants to avoid you, no offense." Ayumi apologised, then, without a second thought, she took the map Kairi had and chanted magic words for Higuchi, Yumi and herself.

" _Please get the three of us,_

_Towards Sakura Akimitsu,  
I hope she is in the forest,_

_Where we hope it's true. _"

Ayumi tapped her wooden wand on the map thrice, like she did last time.

All of a sudden, Higuchi, Yumi and Ayumi had their minds in a whirl. They sped through to Akimitsu and landed...

**-Victoria Island, Sleepywood-**

Where they found themselves at Sleepywood, a few feet away from Akimitsu, who looked lost in the dark, damp forest. Her Magician pumps were getting muddy and wet at every step she took on the damp grass.

Ayumi walked towards Akimitsu, who started sobbing.

"Akimitsu? Are you okay?" Ayumi asked gently. Yumi and Higuchi were awed at the dark damp forest, but they didn't walk off.

"N-no." Akimitsu said through her sobs. She sat up, dusted her robe and smeared the back of her hand against her swollen eyes.

"Come on. Let's go back, should we? Your mother is very worried, I know you want to avoid her, but, sigh." Ayumi gave up convincing Akmitsu and took Akimitsu by the hand.

"You aren't going anywhere, gal." Ayumi said.

"Akimitsu-senpai?" Higuchi asked timidly. "You know, Akimitsu-senpai, we shouldn't really um.." her voice trailed off slowly.

"Ii-e." Akimitsu said. They all were back in the...

**-Victoria Island, Henesys Market-**

Cheery market. Dr. Niora had arrived just the minute Ayumi had arrived.

Ayumi had gotten Akimitsu's explanation and she had gotten a reason why Akimitsu knew Miharu had a curse.

_"Look. Remember a Fire/Poison Wizard passed her? She had gone weird."_

_"When?"_

_"Remember? When she was at Lith Harbour? A Fire/Poison Wizard had zoomed passed her and a bag of magic powder dropped from under her arm? You weren't really paying attention." _[A/N: Sorry for not writing that Wizard part. I simply forgotten it, since I was pretty distracted by the way my brother had done a freaky poem.

Miharu was taken away to Dr. Niora's, and the rest all went to the hospital through the helpful map.

**-Victoria Island, Kerning City-**

Dr. Niora had shooed them off the hospital, as Miharu needed a check-up. Ayumi and Akimitsu had left them to train on Orange Mushrooms, which will be convenient for them to stay there, since the hospital was so near.

The rest had camped in the Potion Shop underground, resting on camp-beds, thinking comfortably that they were able to lie down now.

Ayumi had been sent a message that Miharu was able to be visited, but they all had to rest. And thought Miharu needed, too.

Shiori was laying on the camp-bed, when she heard a slight crack upstairs.

Then, she jumped up, totally afraid. She clutched her blanket shakily, and slowly, she crept her hand taking her claw and star.

She tried soothing herself with thoughts like, _It's just somebody wanting to buy pills or potions for their cure. After all, it's a 24/7 pharmacy shop._ or _Nobody was there. Maybe a dog just crept in quietly._

But, Victoria Island wasn't as safe as Maple Island. She wondered whether she made the right choice. Kerning City was full of strange, dangerous people.

That made her clutch her claw tighter, sweat on her palms.

She heard a voice. Then two.

"Come on, 'bro. We can't steal things like that." a voice whispered.

"We must. There isn't much I can do left to drink. I'm badly wounded, and besides, we don't have money!"

By the voices whispering, Shiori was sure they wanted to steal anything. She got up from her bed, slowly crouched to the stairs, and climbed up swiftly.

She held up her claw.

"Who are you?" Shiori said.

"Huh? Who's that?"

"That's someone, you baka! Come, we have to leave!"

"Oh, no you don't."

Shiori's heart pounded strongly, and she placed her index finger on the switch and closed her eyes tightly.

She switched on the light, to see two boys, one a Magician and one a Thief, staring at her. She held her claw up, and aimed at them. The boys knew that she was serious.

"Why are you stealing?" Shiori asked. She opened her eyes again.

"We don't have mesos!"

"I don't care. _Ayumi_!" she yelled.

Ayumi came up, rubbing her eyes and yawned. Her Rose hair was messy.

"Who is this?" Ayumi asked.

"They're robbers! Here to steal!" Shiori said in a high-pitched voice.

"Shiori, go get the shopkeeper."

"Hai!" Shiori ran off to the shopkeeper's room.

Ayumi glared at them.

After two minutes, she noticed the shopkeeper and Shiori had came back.

"Why are you here again, boy?" the shopkeeper, whose name was Mr. Flint, glared at them ferociously.

"We couldn't find mesos. And I'm dead tired."

"Then, we'll keep you at a shop. I'll keep you locked. Ayumi, please give him some salad, and pure water. As for that guy, let him have a hamburger."

Ayumi nodded and did them all.

While Mr. Flint began to ponder.

_When did I see these two boys that time?_

And the night was followed by sleepers.

Sunlight crept in the small window, and dawn greeted them. They opened their eyes, and went to do their morning jobs.

Ayumi and Akimitsu went to train, the boys remembered their names and set off to work, promising to be back.

Ayumi's siblings went to help Mr. Flint sell pills and pots, advertising for Mr. Flint.

Akimitsu and Ayumi went to train at Orange Mushrooms, like they did last evening.

** Two hours later **

"Oh my gosh. Congratulations, Ayumi! You leveled! And so fast, too!" Akimitsu said happily.

_Beep_

_  
Beep_

Ayumi's handphone was shaking. A SMS had been sent.

_she's well, kurosawa-san. u can visit her now._

_from: Dr. Niora._ [A/N: Um.. remember. The keyword is SMS.

Ayumi showed it to Akimitsu.

"We should visit Miharu for a moment. After all, your cure worked a little, and that worked big time. She still has that curse, right?" Ayumi said.

Akimitsu nodded.

They were at the air polluted Kerning City, where Orange Mushrooms were, as they pushed their way up the ladder and trying to get back to the fogged Kerning City.

After what it seems like half an hour, they managed to get to Kerning City, their hands black out of the oily ropes and ladders.

They stopped halfway to wash their hands at a nearby standing basin, looking out for Dr. Niora's Hospital.

"Oh, Ayumi. I just had an idea," Akimitsu stopped halfway as she glanced at a Panda following her master. "Aren't you training at Pig Beach since you're at such a level?"

Ayumi shook her head, her wet hands smearing against her Magician robe. There was no sign of a cloth to wipe her hands on it, anyway.

"C'mon. I'll explain why later. We have to get to Dr. Niora's before visiting hours are over."

They passed scribbled walls and walked in Dr. Niora's cautiously. Dr. Niora was very strict at noises in her hospital.

Ayumi and Akimitsu arrived at Room 213[A/N: Okay, I know that stories usually don't use numbers, but hey, it sounds more like it when we say "Room 213". to see seven girls crowded around Miharu, who seem pretty good, but the curse wouldn't be off for quite a while.

"Oh, Akimitsu! Ayumi!" Miharu gave a little squeal.

Akimitsu grinned at Ayumi. "See what I mean? She has been cursed." Akimitsu whispered into Ayumi's ear. Ayumi gave a smile.

Akimitsu, was at Level Fourteen. Miharu gave a little pout when Akimitsu poured out to her that she was Level Fourteen.

"What have I been missing? Two days of EXP?" Miharu exclaimed.

And the visit had been followed by giggles and talking.

**-Victoria Island, Kerning Pharmacy-**

"_Da-ad_! I don't wanna eat this pills!" a little boy whined as a man next to him took a bag of pills from Mr. Flint.

"Oho! You should eat 'em. You know very well that the trip to Ossyria is pretty long, and I don't want your sickness to go bad, making me waste the hard-earned money!" the man next to the boy said.

Just then, Ayumi had entered the pharmacy with her siblings and Akimitsu.

"I don't believe it. I just got into a trance. I mean, I am already at Level Seventeen.." Ayumi said.

They crowded for the stairs.

And two boys were waiting for them.

**Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun Oh, gosh. I have been going crazy. XD I'll try to update each chapter a day, or two chapters a day. Review please! I think my story is too... um.. not good. . Anywayz, review please! Thanks!**

**Love,**

**SnowAyumi.**


	4. Oh, Man

_**Dream**_

_Where wonders will never cease_

**SnowAyumi**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

_**The Meeting**_

_**Flashback**_

_They crowded for the stairs._

_And two boys were waiting for them._

_**Now**_

"What are you doing here, um - wait, what's your name?" Michiyo asked suddenly.

"We want to give you something." the Magician said. He stood up.

"I'm Fujiwara Taiki, this is Saruwatari Takumi." he introduced.

"We're brothers. And when we're at Level Thirty, we're supposed to go to Ludibrium to meet our parents." Takumi added.

"Oh, we are, too." Higuchi said shyly.

"So?" Yuri squeaked out.

"We are not strong enough to get to Level Thirty. Our mesos were spent on stuff like books to entertain the smallest sibling. Both of us have six more siblings." Taiki said.

"Oh. That's odd." Yumi piped up.

"Yeah, because we are the eight siblings, and Akimitsu is my best friend and Miharu is also my best friend, too." Ayumi said.

"We don't have best friends. Well, in Ludibrium I do. I have a great friend that is a Hermit, and another guy who is at Level Thirty-Three. He had not leveled since, because he had been poring over interesting books." Taiki said. On the other hand, Takumi was speaking to Michiyo.

All of them were chattering, when they heard Mr. Flint call, "I'm off for bed! You guys sleep early, especially the seven of you, since we'll have a lot of deliveries to make!"

All of them had replied with an "Okay!" and chattered.. and chattered.. and chattered.

Then, Akimitsu checked her watch, and almost screeched.

"My God. It's two in the morning already! Everyone, get to bed, for we have a ton of things to do." Akimitsu said.

The boys returned to their room, and the girls all went into sleep. A deep one, I say.

- - - - - - - -

Sunshine crept into the dark, musty underground, and it shone brightly on Ayumi's face, making her blink her eyes and wake up. She got up and stared at the sky.

It was a bright clear blue, and the sun was shining clearly, rising up slowly. Although Kerning City has misty smoke that comes from houses nearby, the sun could make its way through the smoke and shine brightly.

Ayumi glanced at a corner of a book peeking behind her bed. With a big heave, she managed to drag it out and look at the title of the book, dusting the book as she did so.

It read as : _**My Journal**_

Then, she awarded herself a bonk. She kept this journal ever since she had gone to Maple Island. A girl named Rina gave her that book.

She was just unlocking the journal when she heard a creak and saw Taiki peeking out.

"Is it sunny? I see it so." whispered Taiki. Ayumi nodded, smiling. He smiled back and closed the door.

Her heart suddenly did not feel like it was beating normally. It was beating - fast. She tried ignoring it and fiddled with the lock and the key instead, but failed to do so.

"Morning." a voice mumbled, and a thud sound was made.

Ayumi jumped and looked behind her, seeing messy hair, and behind that load of hair was a face that belonged to Kurosawa Akimoto. And the thud?

It was Akimoto just falling on the pillow.

And that did it.

She cracked up.

Akimoto took her bolster and whacked her with it. Ayumi grabbed a pillow and slammed it on her head.

It made the other girls wake up, and create a pillow/bolster fight, with giggles and yelps of pain or feathers in between it.

Mr. Flint came downstairs.

"Oh. What a surprise. You all sure do have a lot of energy today. So, I'll have to drive you working hard." Mr. Flint looked at the now feathery place with amusement.

The six groaned.

"Aw, Mr. _Fli-int_." Yuri whined.

"And, help me set up the store. C'mon. There might be tons of people wanting pills or potions for their sickness from this ever-so-famous pharmacy." Mr. Flint said.

The six siblings managed to tear away from their comfortable beds, to the cold stone floor, do their morning jobs and set up the store.

Ayumi and Akmitsu winked at each other.

"I'm so glad we have to train." Ayumi said, walking out of her "house".

Akimitsu nodded agreeably.

They went to the hospital, to see that visiting hours hadn't started yet. Akimitsu, who was worried that they wouldn't remember it, jotted down the visiting hours in a pad of paper and kept it safely in her robe.

Ayumi and Akimitsu began their journey to the Orange Mushrooms.

- - - - - - - -

"Great cures for any sickness!" Yumi called out.

Inside the shop, Yuri and Higuchi heaved the big box of potions and arranged them nicely in rows, replacing the old ones for the fresh ones.

Shiori was helping Mr. Flint guarding the cashier, when Mr. Flint had to go to the Henesys Market and buy some cartons of water for the helpful people he's got.

Taiki and Takumi had went with him, delighted to help.

Michiyo replaced for Shiori when Shiori went to the basement to get another stock of pills.

It was a fun day. They loved working. And not because they'd be awarded, but they kindly like to help.

Akimoto had dropped a box of arrows, and one scratched her leg, but she was happy.

"Accidents happen, don't they?" Akimoto said when Mr. Flint had came back with cartons of water with Taiki and Takumi's help and noticed the scratch but arrows cleared.

Kairi delivered goods back and forth, so did Yuri and Higuchi.

Sure, they did have fun.

- - - - - - - -

Ayumi just used a Magic Claw and whacked the Orange Mushroom.

"No. Please, I don't believe it." Ayumi giggled as she picked up the Orange Mushroom Cap.

"Yechh. Don't say that. It's true." Akimitsu insisted.

"Try keeping it. For years. It'll go all musty and dirty and rotten,"

Ayumi made an action to barf.

Akimitsu giggled. They began a race to level to Level Twenty.

- - - - - - - -

"Augghh!" screamed Yuri. She had saw a dirty furry caterpillar, which made her hair stand.

"What is it?" Mr. Flint limped to her, worried. He saw the caterpillar.

"That?" Michiyo had came to her and pointed at it.

Shiori noticed that Mr. Flint had a worried look.

"What is the matter, Mr. Flint?" Shiori asked.

"That caterpillar, is deadly."

_Deadly.._

_Deadly.._

_-eadly.._

_ly.._

That was one word that everyone had on their minds then. The girls screamed and jumped back (Except for Higuchi), while the boys tried to stay calm.

"How are we going to deal with this?" Higuchi asked, calmly.

"We need a spell. To harm him." Mr. Flint replied.

"No. We can't hurt it." Higuchi shot.

"Then how am I going to do the business?"

"I'll have to bring it outside."

"Are you sure?"

Before even Mr. Flint could add a few more words, Higuchi took her wand and began to chant.

" _I ain't harming you,_

_I ain't touching you,  
I will bring you outside,_

_Where the sun will be right nice. _"

Higuchi waved her wand at the caterpillar. A silvery white swirled out of the tip of the wand and it brought the caterpillar outside of the pharmacy.

Akimoto gasped admiringly.

The issue was forgotten quickly, since they had a lot of customers to put with.

They had a quick break, and they stood outside, drinking water.

Ayumi and Akimitsu came back just then.

"Uh - guys. Why aren't you at the hospital?" Akimitsu asked.

"We're just taking a break. Since Mr. Flint drove us insane." Akimoto said, and Mr. Flint's head pekeed from the pharmacy door.

"Akimoto, I heard that. Then I shall drive you insane." Mr. Flint's lips twisted into an amused smile when he saw Akimoto's jaw fell clattering on the floor.

Higuchi giggled.

They were having a nice time, when they heard something limping to them with crutches.

"Hi, guys." a voice said cheerfully, greeting everyone.

- - - - - - - -

**Owh, man. Here I am. Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate even it's only one review. Haha. You encouraged me to write more and more. Thankz!**

**Love,  
**

**SnowAyumi.**


	5. It's Time We Should Go

_**Dream**_

_Where wonders will never cease_

**SnowAyumi**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

_**It's Time We Should Go**_

_Monsters appeared in front of Ayumi. Ayumi tried to use magic against it, but failed._

_Then, instead of the monsters trooping towards her, they trooped to her friends - and sisters._

_Attacks launched immedieatly, but it all missed._

_One monster was laughing evilly at them and blasted off magic._

_Then, it turned dark._

"_No_!" Ayumi yelled.

She woke up, sweat trickling down her neck and face.

She gripped her blanket harder and looked around.

It was dark. She could see everything clearly. The chest, the wardrobe.

She also had a glimpse of the glowing table lamp, which was next to a nearby door. She saw a pair of crutches leaning against the table.

Then she remembered Miharu had came towards them. They were so excited.

She looked around the sleeping figures nervously.

"It was a dream." Ayumi muttered to herself.

She let herself lie on the bed, the dream flashing into her mind again.

Then, when her eyelids were heavy, she slept.

- - - - - - - -

Something rustled.

Akimoto woke up sleepily, rubbed her eyes and noticed it was a blur.

With a whack on her head, she remembered she had to wear contacts. Since it was not near dawn yet, she clutched a nearby pair of glasses next to Kairi's bed, and wore it.

She screamed.

A little..

.. mouse was there. And it looked at Akimoto, terrified.

Akimoto looked stunned, as her siblings woke up.

"What is it?" Yumi asked, yawning slightly.

Shiori yawned a huge yawn.

"It's a mouse." Akimoto said, shivering.

Shiori grew dot-eyed.

"What?" she asked, sweatdropping.

"A mouse." Akimoto repeated. She shifted a few times in her bed and felt comfortable.

Higuchi was playing with the mouse. They were awake then.

Honest, they had been to Level Thirty, except I haven't told you how hard they worked for Mr. Flint to award them EXP and how hard they trained.

Guess I'm lazy.

The boys, too, had been at Level Thirty. They'll leave their beds and their things here, in case they arrive back to Victoria Island, they'd be sleeping back here.

Now, even though Ayumi could not sleep just then, she was packing just some clothes for herself and her siblings to survive the travels from Victoria Island to Ossyria, where they board the ship to Ludibrium.

Which was equally half-sad, half-happy for them.

They were leaving the fun Mr. Flint, to the Wonderful Toyland, where they'd meet their parents, their family.

Higuchi suddenly had went through everything in a slow motion.

She walked to the bathroom slowly, came back slowly, as if trying to delay their time in Victoria Island.

By then, Michiyo was getting fed-up. She had eight face towels to pick after they showered, she had to take their toiletries, but Higuchi was delaying all the time.

"Higuchi!" Michiyo barked, a stress line on her forehead. "We will miss the ship, if we don't hurry. We can visit Victoria Island again, you know. Though I have a good way of saving money. Teach you that at home. Now, quickly!"

Higuchi nodded somberly. She hastened her footsteps, packed her bag swiftly, took a white cloth and covered her stuff.

_After all, we are coming back soon. _thought Higuchi. They were saying good-bye to Mr. Flint, promising to keep contact, send letters, and e-mails.

Slowly, with the boys help, the ten of them manage to get to Ellinia, and going to Ellinia needed a whole lot of taxis.

They weren't happy, nor sad - at all.

Mr. Flint did not mind, because he'd be having a job at Ludibrium soon, and maybe pass the pharmacy to his nephew, and they'd stay at the Hotel when they come to Victoria Island again.

- - - - - -

Many people, full with luggage, all had Tickets to Ossyria in hand.

Higuchi was swinging her legs back and forth, sitting on a huge box with little Yuri. Shiori walked around, dreamily thinking of Ludibrium.

Kairi was worried to think they hadn't a library in Ludibrium, because Victoria Island had a library.

Akimoto was thinking of new ways to shoot with her Level Thirty skills.

Yumi was taking care of the girls. Michiyo looked after the luggage and Ayumi was watching for the ship to arrive.

Ayumi began wondering.

_Miharu and Akimitsu. They're helping Mr. Flint. They'll come to Ludibrium with Mr. Flint. Miharu has her parents in Ludibrium, Akimitsu's parents finally moved to Korean Folk Town. _Ayumi thought.

She heard the ship arriving, and signalled Michiyo and Yumi to bring the girls and luggage up the ship to their room.

The boys were following them.

Since many people boarded the ship, they had arranged the boys stay in a mini-room that leaded from Ayumi's room.

Ayumi sighed and laid her head on the double-layer bed. She was supposed to have the outside up, and Higuchi and Yuri have the inside, etc.

The boys entered the room.

"There's the Barlog outside. Many professionals are outside there. Fourth jobs, third jobs." Taiki said. Ayumi nodded.

"My mum and dad used to like travel back and forth in the Orbis ship, hoping for a Barlog to kill. When I was a baby, my mum put me in the room and went out with my father to kill the Barlog." Ayumi recalled.

Taiki laughed. "Mine, too." Taiki said. Ayumi giggled.

They chatted together, as Higuchi pressed her nose against the little window of their room, and looked at the Ellinia Station, which was disappearing fast.

She twisted her fingers sadly, sitting on a wooden stool.

"Guys, I wanna read a book. But I think it's too dark.." Yuri's voice trailed away as heavy clouds cowered on the ship. The little lamp swung from the low ceiling, the dim light swaying.

Shiori sighed. "I'll rest."

She climbed into the bunk and slept.

It rained heavily.

Yuri shivered and wrapped herself in a fleece blanket, then climbed up the double-layer bed.

Kairi was reading a storybook, when suddenly the ship shook, and followed by screams or squeals of admiration.

Michiyo, who was looking through a photo album, sighed heavily.

Thunder crashed, lightning flashed.

"I don't know whether they can managed the Barlog in such a state of weather." Ayumi said.

A knock was heard on the wooden door and it clicked open.

A Priest who was about at Level One Hundred and Ten, raised her eyebrow.

"Haven't you heard the ship shook and the annoying squeals? Barlog got killed, what a miracle." she said in a bored voice.

"Okay." Ayumi shot back.

The high-mighty Priest left.

Ayumi rolled her eyes at Taiki. Taiki nodded, laughing.

Takumi talked to Michiyo, looking at the photo album with her.

Akimoto was in the bathroom, having a quick shower.

Yumi was humming to her i-Pod happily.

Then, the ship came to a halt, and Ayumi noticed the wonderful Orbis was staring at them, even though it was only the station.

They woke up, got everything ready, etc.

Then they came down the ship and Ayumi walked to the station and handed the ten tickets to the girl at the Ticket Booth.

They lunged the luggage and saw the Ludibrium toy ship arriving.

Then, they heaved their luggage into their toyish-looking room and sat down on the toy bed.

"It's so lucky we're boarding this ship right when it came." Ayumi said, dragging her suitcase to the corner of the toy-looking room.

Taiki looked outside the window, looking at the floating clouds.

_Honk.. Honk.._

"We've reached?" Shiori squeaked. "So fast?"

Michiyo ignored her and took them outside.

They stepped on the Ludibrium Station, and looked around.

"Wow!" Kairi exclaimed. "Look, the floor is made out of Legos!" She squatted down and felt them.

Yumi smiled. It was once in her whole lifetime that Kairi noticed something instead of books, and books.

"What is Legos?" Yuri asked innocently.

Kairi explained to her.

"Come on, guys. We better get to our parents. Taiki, where's your parents?" Ayumi asked Taiki.

"We live at Flake Lane, Fire House." Takumi answered for Taiki.

"Oh. We live at Flake Lane, Snow House." Michiyo giggled.

"Okay. Let's go!" Akimoto said, and they went to Flake Lane.

- - - - - -

**It's lame. I know. And, I do not recieve flames. Happy reading, all. Sorry for the cliffhanger.**


End file.
